The related art shoe retrieval systems provide a service with enhanced user convenience to a user. Specifically, as online shopping malls are showing a steady and high growth rate, the shoe retrieval systems may quickly retrieve a product desired by a user from a product database (hereinafter, referred to as DB) and provide the product to the user.
In addition, smart equipment such as a smart phone, a tablet, a smart TV, a PC, etc., which has been widely used in recent years, provides an enhanced service for assisting consumer purchase decision-making.
Flow, Fabulous, etc. of Amazon (a9.com) are representative shoe retrieval systems, which are currently being serviced.
The related art shoe retrieval systems provide a service for sufficiently accommodating various requirements of users to filter inquired products according to predetermined conditions such as color and type in addition to a service for providing basic information on the inquired products such as product comments, prices, related links, and so on.
In addition, the related art shoe retrieval systems also provide a service for accurately and quickly retrieving a product desired by a user by adding a image retrieval function.
That is, when a shoe are photographed with a built-in camera in smart equipment of a user and the image of the photographed shoe is inputted, the related art shoe retrieval systems retrieve a shoe image most similar to the inputted shoe image from the DB and provide a service for displaying the retrieved shoe image on a screen of the smart equipment of the user.
Accordingly, the user may check information on shoes desired to be purchased, in real time.
However, the related art shoe retrieval system with an added image retrieval function considers only geometric information when comparing the image stored in the DB with the image photographed by the user. Thus it is impossible to accommodate all variations of the object to provide an accurate retrieval result obtained by reflecting image variations such as brightness, size, and rotation, and it is possible to generate an error in a matching stage when a plurality of the same shoes are included in the photographed image or a pair of objects have different geometric variations.